


Wet And Dirty

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: You've Just Got Pranked!!! [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Luke, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Friendship/Sex, It just happened, M/M, Michael Is So Done, Muke - Freeform, Needy Luke Hemmings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shameless Muke, Shower Sex, Smut, Spontaneous sex, Top Michael, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke played a prank... Michael played one... but none of them knew that circumstances would play one on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet And Dirty

“Taste in your tongue, my dick in your mouth. And I need your love, and I need you now. Your hand on my skin is pulling me in. And I need you now and I want you now,” Luke sang into the mirror as he applied more shaving cream to his cheeks.

“You aren’t even singing the right words,” Michael called from the shower cubicle.

Luke ignored the other boy and proceeded to rinse his hands, while singing the next couple of lines of his version of the song. Grabbing the can of shaving foam, Luke continued the song while making faces to his reflection as he took his razor and thoroughly rinsed it. He had not had a clean shave in months and he thought it was about time he got one.

“Luke, you giant chimpanzee, if you don’t stop running the water, I’ll come out there and rip your head out. You know there’s no hot water when you use the tap.” Michael shouted as he mumbled a series of curse words. Being on the tour with the other lads was great, sharing the hotel suite with the three of them was even better but sharing the bathroom was probably the worst thing ever. It was the same thing every time; bickering about who get to use the bathroom first.

“Sorry,” Luke giggled. With an evil smile playing on his lips, he opened the tap again as he began shaving.

“You, little fucker, you’re doing that intentionally.”

“Sorry babe, I came in here first and if you wanna shower, you’re gonna have to wait for 5 more minutes,” Luke said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Get the fuck out of here.”

“You probably only wanna send me away so that you can jerk off,” Luke stated, opening the tap completely.

“I’ll get you for that. Wait for it.”

Luke’s 5 minutes was much longer than it should have; the latter decided to very slowly rinse one side of his cheek and then the other side. After he was done, he felt like washing his whole face and his hands as well. Leaving the water running, Luke moved closer to the mirror and checked his face for any imperfections. He laughed quietly when he heard Michael curse from the stall. After thirteen long minutes, Michael sighed in relief as he washed the shampoo off his blue hair. When Michael got out of the shower stall, wrapped in a towel, Luke was still in the bathroom, the latter was taking selfies in the mirror. Quietly, Michael took another towel from the rack and tip-toed closer to his bandmate. Without any notice, he lifted the towel and smacked Luke hard on the ass, nearly causing him to drop his IPhone into the sink.

“Aaaaahh… why would you do that? It fucking hurts.”

“You, totally, deserved that,” Michael laughed.

“I barely managed to save my phone.”

“Good for you; next time, you’ll think twice before messing with me. We should actually take a picture on this occasion; the triumph of Mighty Michael over Lunatic Luke.”

“Lunatic? Lunatic? You called me Lunatic?”

“Yeah, that’s what you are. Ok, selfie now.”

Michael moved closer behind Luke and pressed his cheek to the other lad’s cheek as the younger boy clicked the picture. One picture soon became a series of 5-6 pictures, all of them with different poses and faces. After the eighth picture, Luke pushed Michael away and turned to look at him.

“Move away now, your wet junk is all over my ass.”

“But you like that, don’t you? You love to be manhandled.”

“That is so untrue, you dirty pig.”

“I do like it dirty,” Michael shrugged and wiped his hair with the towel that he had in his hand.

“Jerk. Anyways, what did you mean ‘the triumph of Mighty Michael over Luke’?”

“That I win and you lose?” Michael again laughed.

“Well, that was only the first round, winning round one doesn’t mean a thing,” Luke said confidently while crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m definitely not feeling intimidated.”

On that, Michael lifted his towel and began whacking his friend, mercilessly but playfully, with it. After a few ‘ahhs’ and ‘it hurts’, Luke calculated Michael’s next move and managed to get hold of the towel before it hit him. It soon turned out to be a fight to possess that green and white striped towel. To turn the situation to his advantage, Luke spun on his heel so that the towel rolled around him, forcing Michael to let go of it. Or so he thought but when Luke looked back up, he was face to face with Michael, who still had a hand on the towel; the said hand was resting on his lower back, with Michael’s arm sort of wrapped around his middle. With a challenging look in his eyes, Michael took a tiny step forward. On his side, Luke took a retreating step backward, knowing Michael always did what he had in mind and in that case: to win against him.

Each forward step led to a backward one and Luke gulped as his ass hit against the sink. Michael pressed his left palm flat against the wall, trapping Luke as his other hand finally left the striped towel to open the faucet. An evil but satisfied grin appeared on the older boy’s lips as a genius idea popped into his head; he was going to shove Luke’s head under the running water. The younger lad deserved that for his behaviour of earlier. Luke’s breathing sped up as Michael’s fingers curled at his nape, his thumb grazing his earlobe. Wetting his parted lips, Luke closed his eyes; that could not be happening, could it?

Michael eyed the boy in front of him and then the tap. Instead of going ahead with his initial plan, he instinctively leant closer and pressed his lips to Luke’s moist ones; he did not know why he did it but he just did it. Their lips moved vigorously together and Luke placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder as he let out a moan. Michael stopped, opened his eyes and pulled away. Inches away from him, Luke, with his eyes closed, was panting and the water was still running behind them. Finally opening his eyes, Luke bit the pierced side of his lower lip and ran his hand down Michael’s naked chest.

“Fuck!” Michael cursed and closed the tap before moving them beside the sink, against the wall.

The next second, Michael again connected his lips to Luke’s, causing the other boy to smile into the kiss. The younger lad licked Michael’s already wet lips before sucking his lower lip between his own. Soon, the kiss took a new turn and became a heated one. Their tongues moved together, against one another, fighting for dominance, which none of them were succeeding to achieve. Wrapping an arm around Michael’s neck, Luke buried his other hand into Michael’s damp hair and played with his tongue, earning a gasp from him. The two boys pulled away and pressed their forehead together, panting and trying to catch their breath. Michael reached for Luke’s dark blue tee and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the white tiled floor. Next, his grey shorts followed, leaving Luke in only his red boxers.

Locking eyes with Michael, Luke trailed his hands down the older boy’s sides and placed them on his hips. He then pulled the older boy to him, crashing their hips together. Michael let out a low moan and pressed his forearms flat against the wall on each side of Luke’s head as the latter connected his mouth to the side of his neck. Warm, open-mouthed, wet kisses found their way to Michael’s skin and he closed his eyes. Luke stopped, bit on the skin and sucked on it. Only two seconds later, Michael pulled away and shook his head; that action would cause a bruise that would be hard to hide and Michael understood that fast enough.

Luckily, Luke caught up on that point and instead, moved on to tease Michael’s nipples with his mouth and fingers. His free hand found its way to the towel, which was still wrapped around the other boy’s hips, and pulled on it before throwing it to the floor, somewhere with the rest of his clothes. Reaching for Michael’s penis, his hand lightly grazed it as it moved to his balls, palming them and fondling them. Michael closed his eyes and let out a deep breath through his open mouth; that was too good. That went on for a few minutes, until Luke took hold of Michael’s growing erection. Moving his fists up and down, the younger boy licked his lips and pressed them momentarily to Michael’s parted ones before dropping to his knees.

He immediately took the head of Michael’s erection between his lips and rolled his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth. Under Michael’s lustful stare, Luke took all of the other boy into his mouth. Michael swore; he knew Luke could fit his fist into his mouth but he did not know that Luke could deep-throat. At that rate, he would be useless soon. Michael again pulled away and grabbed a handful of Luke’s blonde hair, pulling the other boy back to his feet. Taking hold of both of Luke’s hands, Michael held them above his head as he crashed his lips against the other boy’s one. Hungry mouths devoured each other and the outside world seemed to have faded out.

In the meantime, he managed to discard Luke’s boxers, allowing full skin to skin contact. With a confident hand, Michael slowly reached for Luke’s penis and pumped it; if Luke could do it, he could do it too. Luke pulled away from the kiss and let out a loud moan. Michael immediately pressed his other hand against Luke’s mouth and turned to look at the door. They were definitely going to get caught if Luke were that loud. After a fast mental calculation, Michael dragged Luke behind him and shoved the other boy into the shower stall before getting inside as well. He immediately pressed himself against Luke and kissed him as one of his hands clumsily tried to find the faucet. Michael bit on Luke’s lower lip as he finally succeeded to turn on the shower. Again, the younger boy let out a moan as he locked his arms around Michael’s neck; his hips slowly thrusting against Michael.

Turning the situation to his advantage, Michael flipped Luke around and ran a hand down his back only to stop at the slight swell of his ass. The older lad pressed a kiss to Luke’s shoulder blade as he squeezed a generous amount of conditioner into his palm. Coating his erection, Michael ran the head along Luke’s crease; Luke, who instinctively arched his back and pressed back on it. When he realised how eager Luke was, Michael smirked and decided to delay the part that his bandmate wanted so badly; alternatively, he went on to tease his hole with the head of his erection. He pulled his penis away and replaced it with his fingers, which circled Luke’s entrance repeatedly, causing the other boy to let out little whimpers.

Finally, ending Luke’s wait, Michael pushed inside of him, without warning, earning a pained gasp from the younger boy. Pulling back slightly, Michael pushed back right in. After the first few sloppy ins and outs, the older boy set up a steady pace as the warm water ran down his back. Luke pressed his arms flat against the tiled wall and again arched his back, meeting each of Michael’s forward thrust with a backward one. Turning his head to the side, Luke attached his mouth to his friend’s jaw; Michael, who in turn, tilted his head and took Luke’s lips between his own. With each passing seconds, their hips moved faster together and their breathings sped up as they chased their orgasms. Michael wrapped his arms around Luke to steady him and Luke did the same, reaching backward and enclosing his arms around Michael’s neck.

The two were lost in a world of their own in the shower cubicle when a few loud bangs on the door brought them back to reality. Michael stopped and tried to catch his breath as there again was a knock.

“Michael, are you done yet, man?” Ashton called from the other side.

“Yeah, not yet…” Michael managed to let out and tried to sound as normal as possible.

“And what’s that sound I’m hearing? Are you jerking off in the bathroom again? Hurry up! I gotta take a shower too and Calum’s also waiting.”

“Yeah, nearly done…”

“If you’re not out in 5, I’ll come in there and get you out,” Ashton warned.

“Yeah, yeah…” Michael bit his lip to avoid making any sound as Luke licked his earlobe before biting on a sensitive spot at his collar bone.

“Where’s Luke? Calum’s been looking for him…”

“Is he in there with you?” Calum asked jokingly, with a laugh.

“Probably went out… he’ll be back…” Michael called out and wondered when Ashton and Calum would leave.

When he got no answer from the other side, Michael pulled out of Luke and pushed back in abruptly, earning a moan from the younger boy; that served him right for being a prick. Their race to reach their orgasm began again and the two moved together, bodies slapping against each other. Michael placed both his hand on Luke’s hips and guided them as he moved back and forth. On the other hand, one of Luke’s hand fisted his erection as the other one was buried into Michael’s hair. Luke’s hand moved at the same speed as Michael’s hips and he could feel himself coming undone; with eyes closed, Luke bit his lips and spilled his juice on the wall.

His legs turned into jelly as he came and he held onto Michael to keep his balance. The older boy’s hips never stopped and one of his hands wrapped itself around Luke’s waist as he bit on the other boy’s neck. With a playful smile, Luke squeezed himself around Michael a few times and the older boy cursed as he emptied himself inside of Luke. They stayed pressed against each other for a couple of minutes before Michael pulled away and rinsed himself. He got out of the stall and wrapped another towel around his waist, leaving Luke, who was still leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath before taking a seat on the toilet and running his fingers through his hair as he took a look at his bandmate. After a moment, Luke quickly rinsed and walked to the sink with a towel around his hips as well, leaning against the counter and looking at the floor.

“How are we gonna get out of here? Ashton and Calum are just outside,” Michael asked.

“Well, it’s not like they’re gonna know anything happened,” Luke shrugged and walked to the door, opening it and exiting the bathroom; leaving Michael with a dumb expression.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it?


End file.
